This invention relates to a method for converting a truck body. In particular, the invention relates to a method for converting a dump truck body.
Conventional dump truck bodies are designed to haul a variety of materials, including dirt, rock, etc. The design of these dump truck bodies is based on accommodating the heaviest material to be hauled, typically material with an average density of about 3,000 pounds per cubic yard. The volumetric capacity of dump truck bodies is typically limited to ensure that the payload does not exceed the carrying capacity of the truck chassis.
Coal, however, has a density in the range of 1,100 to 1,700 pounds per cubic yard. Because of the lower density of coal, a conventional dump truck body is typically capable of carrying much more coal than can be accommodated by the volumetric capacity of the truck body. The solution to this problem has been to add a tailgate attachment to a conventional dump truck body to increase its volumetric capacity. This solution, however, adds a component to the truck (the tailgate attachment) that can create maintenance problems. Tailgate attachments also increase the weight of the truck body by twelve to fifteen thousand pounds, a weight increase that lowers the carrying capacity of the truck body.
The solution of adding a tailgate attachment to the truck body creates other problems and leaves other problems unsolved. Adding a tailgate does not prevent material from being loaded onto the truck body canopy, from which it can fall during transport. Furthermore, simply adding a tailgate attachment does not prevent one or the other of the two truck axles from being overloaded. This practice does not comply with the axle weight distribution specifications of truck chassis manufacturers.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,628; 6,022,068; Des. 217,726; Des. 235,528; and Des. 242,734; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0026959; the disclosures of which patents and patent application are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Lackey et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,628 disclose a tilting dump truck trailer. This invention is limited in that a tractor-trailer design is taught. Moreover, no method for improving existing dump truck bodies is taught.
D'Amico in U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,068 discloses a lightweight body for a dump truck. This invention is limited in that sections of the floor of the dump truck body must be arranged in order of increasing thickness or hardness. Moreover, no method for improving existing dump truck bodies is taught.
Cohn in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 217,726 discloses a toy truck or similar article. This invention is limited in that a toy design is taught. Moreover, no method for improving existing dump truck bodies is taught.
Ahola et al. in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,528 disclose a dump truck. This invention is limited in that a conventional dump truck design is taught. Moreover, no method for improving existing dump truck bodies is taught.
Breneman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,734 disclose a toy truck with a plow. This invention is limited in that a toy design is taught. Moreover, no method for improving existing dump truck bodies is taught.
Kostecki in U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0026959 discloses a material transport container. This invention is limited in that the container must incorporate arcuate surfaces bridging junctions between walls and the floor of the container. Moreover, no method for improving existing dump truck bodies is taught.
The foregoing review of the background art reveals that a method for increasing the volumetric capacity of dump truck bodies is needed. The needed method would preferably also improve the efficiency and safety of operation of the dump truck and comply with the truck chassis manufacturer's specifications.